custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Barney & Friends aired from April 6 to May 15, 1992. Episodes Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) 30/30 *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Julie Johnson) 14/30 Children *Derek (Rickey Carter) 20/30 *Michael (Brian Eppes) 19/30 *Min (Pia Hamilton) 19/30 *Luci (Leah Gloria) 18/30 *Kathy (Lauren King) 17/30 *Tina (Jessica Zucha) 17/30 *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) 15/30 *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) 7/30 Guest Appearances The Cast & Crew *James Turner ("Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!") *Stephen White (played Rainbow Beard the Pirate in "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard") *Max Vaughan (played Farmer Henderson in "Down on Barney's Farm") *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in "Let's Help Mother Goose!") *Donna Kraft (played Patty in "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!") *Greg Murray ("Practice Makes Music") *Vince Zubras Jr. (played Fergus McClaren in "A World of Music") *Lesley Chudnow ("A World of Music") *Britt Miller (played Efei Almani in "A World of Music") *Gloria Chenams (played Gloria Chen in "A World of Music") *Abundio Ortiz ("A World of Music") *Rebecca Garcia ("Hola, Mexico!") *Mark S. Bernthal (played Mr. Delivery Man in "Everyone Is Special")﻿ Trivia *This season marks the debuts of Min, Shawn, and Tosha. *This was the longest season in terms of number of episodes (30 episodes). It was also the closest to the [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_the_Backyard_Gang Barney & the Backyard Gang] videos. *"Going Places!", "I Just Love Bugs", "A Camping We Will Go!", "A World of Music", "Oh, What a Day!", and "Hola, Mexico!" are the only episodes of this season that were not released on video. *Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!, Down on Barney's Farm, A World of Music, and Everyone is Special (episode) (the finale of this season) are the only episodes of this season, not to have any new Barney songs. *This is the only season where Barney's voice is low-pitched, just like in the Barney & The Backyard Gang videos. Beginning with Season 2, his voice becomes higher-pitched. *This season was taped at the ColorDynamics Studios facility at Greenville Avenue & Bethany Drive in Allen, Texas, as were the Barney & The Backyard Gang videos. *A majority of this season (twenty episodes) was released on VHS by Time Life Video. *This is the only season in which Jenny Dempsey performed as Baby Bop's costume performer. *This season marks the debut of The Barney Bag. It would be heavily upgraded for Season 6 . *Kathy becomes a main character after her first appearance in "Rock with Barney". *This was only fifth era 13th (September 2009) seasons that was closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *The scene where Barney as a doll winks while sitting on a swing as a rainbow forms at the end of the theme song was also used only at the end of the episode The Treasure of Rainbow Beard. *Just like the Barney & the Backyard Gang videos (not counting the first 3 videos) the Barney doll lacks the yellow toes. Beginning with Season 13, the toes were added to a new one to match the Barney costume. *PBS had announced that they would take Barney and Friends off the air in 2009 due to their difficult decision to choose the most popular new show on the channel, but many fans and their parents objected, so the stations agreed to keep Barney on the air and held a pledge drive for funds for the 13 season. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Templates